Yesterday's Enemy is Today's Friend
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Kagami finds Akashi caught in the middle of a storm, and decides to bring him back to care for him. However, things start to get out of hand when others start to find out about the Rakuzan captain staying with him. [KagaAka]


_Damn, it's raining hard,_ Kagami thought, barely able to see through the downpour. _Sure am glad I decided to bring my umbrella with me today._

It was only around 12 o'clock yet school had been dismissed early because of the brewing storm. The forecast even said it wouldn't let up until the end of the week, which meant no school and also no practice. Damn.

Now he had to decide what to do. He definitely couldn't go out and play (like he had planned to over the next few days after regular practice and even before that) so the only logical option would be to stay home for the next few days and wait out the onslaught.

 _How boring._

With a sigh, Kagami was brought out of his inner musings when he caught sight of a familiar figure seated on a bench for a bus stop. When he looked closer, he could see the person was actually sleeping and didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon.

Stopping, Kagami stared in confusion for a few moments before realizing that he should probably make sure the red-head is still _alive_ if anything, because (as much as he hated to admit it) even the great Akashi Seijuro was still human, after all.

Getting under the slight safety of the bus stop, the basketball junkie put down his bags and umbrella in favor of further examining Akashi. The flush on his face was clear indication (for even Kagami) that he had a high fever, no less from being caught out in the rain. Running a hand through his slightly damp hair, Kagami wondered just how exactly _Akashi_ of all people ended up in this state (he could already assume that the teen was either going to or from a meeting of some sort; why else would he be in Tokyo?).

Glancing down, he noticed a slight bruise on the other's ankle, _Maybe he sprained it or something?_

Deciding to find out about it later, the dual red-haired teen picked up the small (he would never say that aloud; he valued his life thank you very much) teen with one arm while the other slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up his umbrella. Thankfully, his house was only a block or so away.

* * *

Akashi groaned, his head pounding as he slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by something blocking his vision. Confusion flared up in him before remembering what happened prior.

 _I got caught in the storm, huh,_ he mentally mused, now registering that he was laying on something soft and a serene smell filtered through his nose. Lifting the thing he now deemed as a wet rag off his forehead, Akashi could now see his surroundings clearly and quickly deducted he was not at a bus stop.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the slightly ajar door and (supposedly) the sweet-smelling aroma was coming from. The red-heads stomach rumbled and reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning (or Monday, depending on how long he had been out).

His clothes also felt different; did someone change him? The thought alone sent repulsive shivers down his spine since the person who picked him off the street could have been some creepy old pervert (and now Akashi was starting to realize that maybe a bus stop of all places wasn't the best place to rest, but really with a sprained ankle where else could he go?).

And now the question that had been on his mind, who exactly brought him in?

"Ah, you're awake." a familiar gruff voice greeted him, and Akashi squinted his eyes as the light from outside hit him in the face from the person opening the door, "It's already around 5, so I made us some dinner. Hope you don't mind more Western style food."

Blinking a bit to accustom his eyes to sudden change, Akashi gazed up at the tall figure in the door and mumbled drowsily, "Kagami...?"

"Yeah," he let out a small grunt, coming into the room fully, "I found you at a bus station. What the hell were you doing there, anyway? You could have died of hypothermia or something..."

Ah, so he isn't completely clueless after all, Akashi mused, staring at the taller redhead with slight surprise in his eyes that he knew such a bit word as 'hypothermia', nonetheless what it meant.

"Oi," a hand waved in front of his face and Akashi blinked again, apparently having spaced out, "Don't go passing out on me again." the other was kneeled slightly in front of him, placing a plate that consisted of a western egg-white omelet with a side of cut and fried potatoes which Akashi – begrudgingly – admitted looked quite appetizing, down next to him.

Seeing him staring at the food, the taller muttered, "I didn't poison it, I promise."

Looking up once more, the other concluded that he was telling the truth and carefully sat up, wincing at the sharp pain in his ankle and head. Sensing this, Kagami steadied the male with large hands and set him into a stable sitting position.

"I'm not asking you to eat all of it, especially if you're appetite is anything like Kuroko's." _Plus the fact that you both are super small,_ he wanted to add, but decided against it because even though he had taken Akashi in, he knew he wouldn't live long if he mentioned a single word of his height.

"And I uh...I also changed you into some of my clothes," a faint brush of pink dusted the taller man's face, "I hope you don't mind..."

"Did you look?"

"Eh?" Kagami blinked stupidly for a few seconds before seeing the narrowing of red eyes before his words registered, "W-wha-! O-of course not! Who do you take me for, Aomine?!" he exclaimed, blush becoming deeper.

A small breath of relief left the smaller redhead and Kagami thought he had finally gone crazy when he saw the faintest of smiles on Akashi's face, "My apologies. I was just worried you were a creepy pervert."

Kagami blinked before reaching for the other's forehead, "Maybe the fever did some brain damage..."

Akashi couldn't help the laughter bubbling from his lips, clutching his stomach as rivets of the velvety sound left his throat. The other stared, agape, not used to hearing such an innocent sound from the other.

"Bakagami, people can't get brain damage from such a small fever," he eventually said, wiping stray tears from his eyes.

Grumbling something under his breath, Kagami handed the plate of food to the other, "Just come out when you feel like it. The bathroom's down the hall to the right if you need to use it."

Nodding his thanks, Akashi watched the male leave the room and leave the door halfway open so some light could get through. Picking up the fork he cut a small portion of the omelet, topping it off with some fried cut potatoes as his stomach chose the moment to remind him that he hadn't eaten for awhile now. Carefully placing the meal in his mouth, he chewed slowly to relish the taste and would've been lying if he said it wasn't the best damn omelet he's ever had.

Swallowing, Akashi eagerly took another bite of the Western food and wondered if it was possible to have Kagami cook for him like this all the time.

Suddenly he stopped, remembering rather unpleasant memories and decided it wasn't in the best interest to have Kagami come anywhere near _him_ at the moment. Sighing he felt his appetite diminish, setting the plate down but gratefully had finished most of it before he thought of _him;_ he wouldn't want to put Kagami's hard work to waste.

Standing up he felt wobbly and his sprained ankle twinged with pain as pressure was applied to it. However, after a few seconds, the pain only dimmed to a dull throb, letting Akashi walk freely though only with a slight limp. He carefully picked up the plate and made his way through the rather large apartment. Eventually, he found Kagami, who was watching the NBA (big surprise) and apparently it was the Cavaliers vs. Knicks with the Cavaliers currently in the lead by 21 points.

"Yes!" Kagami screamed when LeBron did a dunk, "Haha they are so going to win!"

"Have you been to an NBA game before?" Akashi asked out of the blue, startling poor Kagami nearly half to death.

"Uh, yeah, a few times actually," he replied once he calmed his heart rate, "They're really cool ya know; it's like watching one of the Generation of Miracle's go at it."

Akashi hummed in acknowledgment, sitting down next to Kagami after putting the dish in the sink, "I've never been to one," he said, settling himself into the plush cushioning, "But I've always wanted to since I was a child. I had to watch them on the television whenever I could."

"Eh, is that how you got that crazy elbow pass?" Kagami said, lazily throwing an arm over the back of the couch near Akashi's head.

"Yes, I really like the move," Akashi said, momentarily surprised at the other's actions but brushed it off, "Are there any specific players you like?"

"Nah, not really," he answered, watching as the Knicks barely managed to score a point while getting fouled, "I just like the big-name ones-Oh come on! You could have _totally_ blocked that shot!"

Akashi snickered as he watched Kagami rage at the screen, though he eventually joined in too once he saw how many unnecessary fouls were accumulating. In the end, the obvious win was to the Cavaliers with them scoring 117-88.

"I can take you, you know," the other said after a few moments of silence, "To an NBA game, I mean."

Akashi looked up in surprise at the other male, startled at such a claim by the redhead, "You don't have to you know, I merely said I've never been to one."

"And _I'm_ saying that I'll take you to one," Kagami replied, clicking the TV off, "Look, there's another Cavaliers vs. Knicks December 7th, how about I take you then?"

Akashi contemplated the offer and tried to remember if he had anything planned that day. Coming up empty he nodded in consent, "Alright then, I suppose I can take you up on your offer."

Kagami widely grinned and slung an arm over the other's small shoulders, "Alright!"

Akashi felt a small smile tugging at his lips, leaning in closer towards the larger body as he felt Kagami's warmth rush over him. His eyes started to droop and he barely registered the soft blanket being wrapped around him, his mind fuzzy as he could only register the warmth surrounding him.

The last thing he remembered was seeing a blob of red near his face before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 **Yes, I know; I have a billion-and-one other stories I need to be working on, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Seriously, it's such a rare ship and I could barely find any.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. :P**

 **((NOTE: If you don't know already, the 'crazy elbow pass' Kagami was talking about is Jason William's elbow pass. You can see the pass during the Rakuzan vs. Shutoku game in season 3))**

 **((NOTE 2: Sorry if some of the information on the game was inaccurate; I tried to remember as much of it as I could))**

 **R &R**


End file.
